Butterfly Effect
by Nydharani
Summary: In another life, perhaps, Bruce Wayne didn't have to become Batman. In another life, someone might have saved his parents from being killed. And, perhaps, that someone understood at that moment that Gotham needed a hero. In another life, a bird was born from the ashes of a bat. In another life, a crow would become the clown's nemesis. And thus, his twisted, platonic love.
1. The Crow

The cold breeze of the night caressed her face gently, as if it was welcoming a dear friend long gone. The girl tilted her cloaked head slightly to the side, trying to feel as much as possible the loving wind on her pale skin as she ate the final pieces of what has been a red and delicious apple. She dangled her legs without even noticing it as she looked down with her blindfolded eyes at the city from the skyscraper's rooftop she was sitting on, getting lost in the ocean of neon and flashy lights underneath her. In its beautiful own way, Gotham was indeed gorgeous and unique. Something that, perhaps, only eyes which grew in darkness could appreciate.

Eyes like her own.

Crow let a whispering sigh escape her lips as she stood up, ready for another night of patrol. Her black short dress flowed around her as she turned around, the metallic tapping of her black low heel wedge-shoes against the rooftop filling her ears. The cloak that covered her head- which was attached to the very dress- ended in a sharp end, simulating a beak and hiding her face and her snow-white braided hair, which was twisted around her neck.

"Lyn? Lynzirel? You there?" The girl placed her fingers on her ear, more concretely over her earpiece.

"Yes. Though I think I told you to call me Crow when I'm on duty." She coldly said, making the man on the other side chuckle. For other people, she might have sounded rude, cold-hearted even, but not for him. He was her helper, her eternal companion in her lonely nights; but most important, her best friend. Who would have thought that, inside that playboy façade of his, Bruce Wayne was an ally of the still recent Gotham's vigilante?

"You know that won't work for me. Now then, how's the suit? Did Lucius make a good work? He told me to tell you that it's made of the highest quality-materials, shoes, gloves and tights included. It might seem like normal cloth, but it's a 100 times more resistant."

"It's perfect. Thanks." She looked slightly down, observing the symbol on the middle of her chest: a white bird with its wings extended; the place where her armour was the strongest.

Funny.

"You say that, but I have just by my side the belt. You know the one, right? The one full of gadgets and tech that could possibly save your life in more than one occasion? You only took the grapple and the hacking device! You're really thinking about going out there, alone, with only that dull sword of yours?"

"It's all I need."

"If you say so…" he sighed, knowing battling with the girl was futile "And the blindfold? Can you really see with that on?

"Yes, clear as day. And the incorporated scanner works just fine."

"Glad to hear it, though I'm concerned about your back. I hope the space is big enough for—"

"It is. I'm fine, Bruce."

"Alright, alright…I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

She stopped her walk when she stepped on something soft, different from the rest of the structure. She slowly lifted her feet, releasing a two-days old newspaper. In the front page, in big letters with a blurred image of herself underneath, it could be read:

 **THE CROW: FACT OR FICTION?**

For how long has she been making this now? Six months, perhaps? She remembered her first time acting as Crow, those thugs just laughing their asses out before she broke their teeth and bones. Now no one was laughing, the myth of her existence expanding through the streets like wildfire.

A sudden caw stopped her thoughts, causing her to look towards it direction. She recognized the dark raven as it landed on the girl's arm, looking at her with its obsidian eyes. The bird shook its feather fastly and rattled as if it its sounds could make any sense to the girl.

Even though she could not put it into words, she knew something bad was adrift.

"Lyn, I have something." Bruce's voice echoed in her ears, stopping her thoughts "Seems like the Red Hood's Gang is on the run again, this time in Ace Chemicals."

"I'm on my way."

As the raven flew away, she ran towards the edge of the rooftop and jumped.

Jumped into the abyss.

The only moment where she truly felt free.

Not long after, the alarm of the factory ringed in Crow's ears as she swiftly approached the building, shouts and gunshots mixed with it. If she did not hurry, someone could get hurt.

The front door was full of cops, so that was not an option. Activating the scanner vision, she found a weak spot on the rooftop, made of glass. Grappling onto the highest chimney of the factory, she let herself drop heavily over the structure, breaking it into a thousand pieces and entering in the place. As she landed gracefully placing a hand on the floor, a muffled scream greeted her, making the girl look at the person that was just right in front of her.

A tall and slender man, dressed with a suit and a red cloak and oddly-shaped helmet yelled again when she looked at him with no eyes, making him walk backwards shaking uncontrollably as he tried to remove his helmet. Crow frowned slightly, surprised at his scared reaction. He was clearly the one who broke in and a member of the Gang, but then…why was he reacting that way?

Perhaps her theory was right. Perhaps no Red Hood was the same as the latter.

But he was a criminal, no matter what.

"S-Stay away from me, freak!" he warned, the man finally deciding that his best choice was to stupidly run for it, forcing the woman to do the same.

The chasing only lasted for a couple of minutes, until they reached the pools full of chemicals. What happened next was an almost surreal situation, Crow watching wide eyed how the clumsy man tripped with his own feet, falling helplessly over one of the containers. The girl only had an instant to run towards him and, sliding through the ground, caught his hand before he touched the chemicals.

"I got you. Don't move!" she tried to pull him out, but she was not strong enough. She had to use both hands to hold his so he wouldn't fall, unable to use the grapple this way. Furthermore, filled with terror, the man screamed and moved endlessly, trying to get a hold on something.

Suddenly, the white-haired girl could almost feel the bullet passing just behind her, making her clench her teeth and look to the side.

"Don't you dare to move, freaks!" one of the cops that aimed at them shouted, readying his gun. She ignored the cop and looked at the poor man below her, who has just started to sob, or so she thought as the helmet covered all his head.

"You're...you're her! The Crow!"

"Come here and help me lift him up." The girl mumbled loud enough for him to hear, who cracked a laugh to her astonishment.

"Y' know what? I've gotta better idea." The mere sound of his voice made her cringe "How 'bout I shoot you both? Two birds with one stone, hehe."

Just when she was going to reply, a horrible sight filled her: the man, who was wearing gloves, was slowly slipping outside the one of the hand she was holding. Through her fingerless gloves, she sank her black and sharp nails in his skin, trying to stop his fall.

"No!" she yelled, incapable of doing nothing more than to watch how the man unstoppably fell into the pool, not even able to scream. She watched how the chemicals swallowed him as he disappeared slowly in the container.

Another failure added to her list.

"Well…seems like that one's dealt with." The cop said, amused, as he walked towards Crow. She stayed lying on the floor for some moments, holding in her hand the man's glove. The girl slowly stood up, facing the other direction. The man stopped for an instant.

"Wow…nice tattoo, weirdo."

Her cold silence seemed to annoy the man who clicked her tongue and aimed at her head. She turned her face slowly to him, looking at him through the blindfold.

A kick on his jaw was her answer to his corruption. This alerted the other cops who tried to shoot her. Before they even noticed it, the girl was gone, leaving behind a swirl of black feathers.

* * *

"I couldn't save him, Bruce." Lynzirel said as she looked at the fire burning at the fireplace, sitting on the sofa hugging her legs as she buried her face in her knees.

The cosy living room of the Wayne manor was one of the few places where Lynzirel felt completely safe. She was not in her normal environment, yet there was something about the balance between the wealth the house displayed and the aura of joy and familiarity that soothed her.

"Don't you dare to blame yourself, Lyn." The black-haired man responded from another sofa, nearby the first one. His blue eyes observed the girl, now dressed with one of her friend's shirt and shorts, her wavy hair running wild through her back and shoulders. He smiled internally slightly, remembering the little girl she was when she met her "You didn't place that mask on his head. You didn't force him to go to the factory and steal from it. This situation only happened because of him."

Silence filled the room. Not the uncomfortable type, no. The one where Bruce could almost hear Lyn's brain working, thinking about everything as she took another bite of the apple she was currently eating. He had to admit it, she looked rather cute.

"Hm…" she simply responded, still looking at the crackling of the flames. She took out one glove, dirty but apparently expensive- the one that belonged to the Red Hood "Tell me, where are your parents?"

"Around this time of the year, they should be in our vacation house in Switzerland." He cheerfully said, placing a hand on his chin "You know, they hate when you don't talk about them like they're not your parents too. Goddammit, we grew together! You are like the daughter they never had."

"I don't deserve that title." The coldness of her voice, accompanied with the stillness of her body made Bruce sigh, standing shortly after and walking a few steps towards her. He kneeled just in front of her, the girl lifting his head only enough to look at him in the eyes.

Those breath-taking yet scary eyes of her.

The iridescent combination of deep violet with traces of icy blue and olive green of her irises could make everyone feel like they were lost in a stormy sea of emotions and colours, guarded by her white and long lashes. Yet her eyes seemed somewhat tired of seeing, the big bags under her eyes proving it.

"You saved them, Lynzirel. If you hadn't intervened… I don't want to imagine what could've happen." The intensity of his pure blue eyes caused her to look away, a light blush covering her pale cheeks.

"Anyone would've done the same."

"You're wrong. You were younger than me, yet you stopped the criminal just before he shot us. You were a girl from the street and we were a rich family. You never met us before and yet...yet you risked everything."

"There was not much I could risk" a half smile, so rare in her, appeared on her face, making Bruce laugh a bit.

Both of them remembered quite well that day, the day where everything changed.

The day the bird was born from the ashes of the bat.

"You are a heroine, Lyn. The one Gotham needs but possibly doesn't deserve." the man's hand brushed slightly the albino girl's skin, making her tremble a bit and instinctively avoid his touch. His smile became wider, gentler "Ah, I still remember the day you discovered Mother had signed you to ballet and singing lessons…"

"Don't you dare!" a pillow met Bruce's face, who laughed heartily as Lynzirel watched him with a small smile.

"You're a member of this family, like it or not." he finally stated as he placed his hands on his hips, ending the conversation. The smile disappeared from her face and, with a sigh, she went to her old room, ready to change her clothes. After so many years together, Lynzirel still struggled to be a part of a family.

Half an hour later, she was dressed with comfortable jeans and sweater, boots and a scarf that covered half of her face, just as she liked. As best as she could, she hid her hair under her clothes. White hair had that flaw of being highly recognisable, you see. Then, she took her guitar and walked towards the main door.

"Leaving without a goodbye again?" Bruce's voice echoed on her ears, making her turn around to face him.

"Goodbye."

"You are impossible, Lyn. It's almost unnerving." though his smile was always present on his face, he meant it and Lynzirel knew it "Don't you prefer to stay here for the rest of the day? You don't have to go to your apartment in the middle of dawn, it's September already and it's cold outside…"

"I rather leave. Nothing like my own bed to get a good sleep. Besides, my roommate will worry if I don't return."

Bruce's eyes became sad, but he argued no more.

"Are you sure about her, Lyn? What if she finds out about Crow?"

"She won't. I've been living with her for two months now and nothing happened, and the Nest is far away. Besides, my door has a latch" to the man's surprise, she winked at him and opened the door, putting on a pair of sunglasses "Say goodbye to Alfred for me."

"Don't forget to put your skin cream on!" the bang of the door was the answer he received. He rubbed his head, sighing "Just...be careful, Lyn."

* * *

"Sleepyhead, wake up! Time for lunch!"

Lyn stood far too fast, causing her head to spin for some seconds as she laid down again.

"On my way…"

"Come on, I even prepared it. You are going to love it."

"Not if it's another of your salads!"

"It's even better. I prepared vegan pizza!"

"That'll have to do…" yawning, Lynzirel finally arose from the bed, walking a few steps towards her window, opening the curtains. The cold and gentle sun of the winter coronated the sky while the soft snow fell from the sky, painting the city white. She adored winter and how cold the wind was against her skin.

She dressed messily with just an oversized T-shirt so it would allow her to enjoy the cold ambient, her hair tied up in a lazy bun behind her head leaving a few locks out. Lyn took her phone and, yawning one last time, walked outside her room.

Their apartment was big for two people but small for three, just the perfect size for both girls. Hanging from the rooftop, on the walls and inside many pots, plants of all varieties and kinds lived with them, alongside many injured animals that Lyn used to bring back home until they were healed. Her roommate was a scientific after all, and between her love for plants and Lyn's love for animals they both got along quite nicely, their house turned into one of the few nature redoubts that were left in Gotham.

"Where's Blackie?" The white-haired girl asked, looking for the black kitten she saved a few days ago.

"Here."

A breath-taking red-haired woman came out of the corner, her fiery and curly mane contrasting with her bright, emerald eyes. She looked at the girl as she smiled mischievously, her crimson lips accentuating her incredible beauty. The woman was dressed with heavy clothes which protected her from the unmerciful winter-the season she hated the most. In her arms, she held the little animal with care, who meowed in pleasure as the woman scratched its loin.

Doctor Pamela Isley: the most gorgeous woman Lynzirel had ever met.

"You should eat fast, dear." she spoke with her alluring voice "You'll be late if you don't hurry up."

"Come eat with me?" Pamela smiled and nodded, and so both women went to the kitchen and eat. Meanwhile, a swallow Lyn had adopted just a few days back a while ago, landed on her head and squawked, making Pam laugh melodically and making the albino girl to laugh with her, both joining in a cheerful laugh. They've been together for nearly six months now and they had learned to live together in harmony, surrounded by the wildforest that was their apartment.

They both sat and started eating, a slight smile appearing in Lyn's face at the delicious taste of the pizza. Yawning, Pam took the remote and turned on the TV, tuning automatically to the news' channel.

"The mysterious figure of Gotham's female vigilante was seen again tonight, as she discovered and destroyed a hidden weaponry stack that belonged to the infamous Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin. New witnesses affirms that we are in the presence of a winged woman, while others deny this statement claiming to not see such a thing. As the existence of the Crow is becoming more and more clear, the police is doing their best to stop the masked woman from carrying the law in her own special way, never killing any of her victims…"

"Well I say it was about time a woman took the bull by the horns." Pam said as she watched the news, nodding and smiling "And if she has time to kick some men, even better!"

"You like her then?" the albino asked, achieving to talk in a monotone voice.

"She's doing good for this city- and for women too! Don't you see? Out of all the kind of patterns and kinds of outfits she could've chose from, why would she wear a suit in form of a dress if not to show everybody her femininity? She's killing two birds with the same stone."

"Hm. Perhaps you're right…"

Lynzirel usually forgot just how astute Pam was under her warm aura. It was a curious danger to her other persona.

"So...nervous about this afternoon?" Pam's voice reached her ears, causing her to lift her eyes as she eated her last portion of pizza. Lyn shocked her head.

"Nothing that I haven't done before." she calmly said, waving her hand as if she was taking away significance to the matter.

"But you're playing at the Gotham Theater!" she exclaimed "Don't you see? Your group is becoming more and more famous each day that passes! How many people would be there?"

"A lot." a small smile peeked through her lips, a bit flattered about her friend's excitement "You'll be there, right?"

"Wouldn't lose it for anything. Though I admit indie rock is not exactly of my liking, your voice is just-!"

"Thanks, Pammy. It means a lot to me."

"You know...you and your group could do a lot of things if your influence grows." her eyes brightened as she thought about her own words, the many possibilities filling her mind" You could promote animals' rights and environmental justice. You could change things!"

"I try not to influence anybody, but...I suppose you're right."

A sudden hug from the scientific surprised the girl, who blushed uncontrollably.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one who understand me, Lyn...I'm so glad we found each other."

"Yeah...me too."

Perhaps, one day, Lyn would understand that the reason why her heart beated so fast when she was around her was not just a sign of friendship.

"Will you be wearing that pink wig? You look so-!"

"Enough!"

* * *

Captain Gordon had never seen such an atrocious scene.

Eight corpses were lying on the ground of the abandoned warehouse in an advanced state of decomposition, the mere smell of it provoking all the cops except for him to get out crying and vomiting. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it as he clenched his teeth, angered by such display of wickedness. This was no normal murder. This was not even a normal murderer.

How would a normal murderer make the corpses smile?

Everything was changing around him, and he could do nothing to stop it. News of humans with superpowers, the vigilante in his own city and now this...his precious city was becoming more and more difficult to save by the day.

Gordon could only feel the silent presence behind him before she spoke.

"Captain Gordon."

Jeez, he would never become used to her sneaky movements.

"I was hoping you'd be here…" his resigned voice showed his disagreement with working with the vigilante. In any other situation, he would be the first one to pursue the girl and throw her into a cell. But this...this was beyond his abilities.

"Is it that bad, then…" she was not even asking, aware of Captain Gordon's feelings towards her.

When the girl entered the room, she understood Gordon's behaviour.

"What do you think?" he asked as he looked at the Crow with still doubtful eyes, focusing his eyes on her figure. He opened his eyes a bit when he watched her back, never being this close to her and thus never really appreciating the tattoo that decorated it.

"This corpses must've been her for over a month...the state of decomposition is very advanced. And their faces, the color of their skin...it's almost like…

"Like what?"

"Like someone was using them for some type of practice. The toxic type." she stated, the cold tone of her voice giving the man chills.

"Good god…" he could only say as his fears became true: they were about to face a really dangerous and insane criminal.

Crow coughed, her throat still sore after the concert, but focusing on the case regardless. Slowly but ever gracefully, she walked around the warehouse, seeing each and every corpse. No pattern to be had, all men and women of different age, race, etc. This was the work of a man who had nothing, but at the same time everything against them. Approaching one of the corpses, who grinned at her with a deadly smile, she kneeled and took a small piece of skin, thinking about analyzing it later at the Nest.

"If this was a test, does that mean that-"

"He or she will do it again, yes."

Gordon looked at the girl, surprised and angry equally at the lack of feeling of her voice, her coldness always present. She looked young, though her face was completely hidden and thus, unable to know for sure. But even so, what made her be what she was?

"I should leave and try to determine what toxin was used here. You should stay alert."

The Crow walked passed him, sharing a ephemeral look with the captain, who could only stare into darkness. Just when she was about to leave, Gordon cleared his throat.

"I hope you understand we're working together due to the extreme situation. What you do...it must be stopped."

The girl took a few more steps and stopped, turning her head to him and tilting it to the side. The man opened his eyes when he saw her almost noticeable smile

"You must do what you think is right. As I do."

* * *

The Nest's computer worked fast and efficiently analyzing the tissue as Lynzirel tried to extract the toxin from it, just like Bruce had teached her to. Sadly, he was in some stupid reunion for rich men and could not escape from it, leaving the scientific work to her. The giant screen was divided in two- one side showing the analysis of the tissue and the other the news.

Her hideout was built inside a hollow, one she had found in her early ages, just when she had started living with the Waynes. Far away from the mansion, one day she lost herself inside the woods…

No. There was no time for remembering.

She focused all her thoughts into discovering the core of the toxin, carefully inserting the schematics in the computer as it dismembered the particle slowly. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even took out her suit- or Crowsuit, as Bruce liked to name it-, leaving everything on. The voice of the female journalist on the other half of the screen keeped her oddly concentrated in her task.

"-just two weeks away from its scheduled reopening. Just outside the city, Arkham Asylum has a long a brutal history, beginning when its own architect went mad, hacking his workmen to death with an axe. He was convicted and sentenced to spend the rest of his life in the same dark halls that had sent him over the brink. Hopes remains high, however, that this newly renovated structure will-" the sudden coughs of the reporter made Lynzirel arch an eyebrow, watching for the first time the other half of the screen.

"E-Excuse me…" the lady tried to go on, but something was stopping her from doing it, her throat unable to articulate any word. Lynzirel stood swiftly, making the chair go backwards as she approached the screen. Just as she had thought, a shadow started to walk towards the woman as she still struggled for air.

To the girl's horror, the woman's face and skin started to turn white, like something had bleached it. Her face and eyes took a poisonous green colour and her mouth stretched until her lips bleeded, a disgusting smile forming on her face. When the shadow's ghostly hand was placed on her shoulder, the poor woman fell to the floor, dead in front of all of Gotham. Lynzirel could do nothing more than to watch the screen helplessly, placing both hands on it as she opened her mouth wide.

"Ooopsie" a male voice said followed by a chuckle.

The shadow finally became lightened by the spotlights, who showed a tall man as he sat on the wheeled chair. Lynzirel's violet eyes opened in surprise as the man image was finally processed in her brain, his odd appearance making it difficult for Lynzirel to analyze the situation. The man, who was wearing a green suit under purple and long coat, had the same skin color as the previous corpses and the woman, but he certainly looked much more alive. His green, spiky hair matched with his eyes of the same color, giving him an insane appearance. His lips, curled into a threatening smile were painted in red, the color going from his mouth to halfway off his cheeks, making his grin even bigger. Overall, he looked like the clown from a child's worst nightmare.

Before he could even start to speak, a laugh burst from his throat as he made the chair spin.

"Gooood evening, Gotham and gothamites everywhere!" against all odds, Lyn shut her mouth and frowned, not saying nor thinking a thing "Thought I'd take time out of my oh soo busy schedule to say hi to you! With Christmas Day so close, I just thought: hey, why don't I give Gotham the present she deserves! Then again, perhaps it's not the present you want!" his dreadful laugh filled Lynzirel's ears again as she seated on the chair again, crossing her legs over it and sitting just a few inches away from the screen, looking into the man's face without blinking.

Just where has she saw him before? She placed her fingers over his face and delineated it. Was it the face? No, she would remember someone like him. Perhaps...the voice?"

"Hahahaa...aah...sorry, I tend to drift from the main topic. So, ready to hear about my special gift to all of you? Well, speak, goddammit!" he yelled at the camera, as if he was angry no gothamite currently watching the TV answered to him. As if the realization of the impossibility of anyone answering him hit him like a lightning,his eyes widened and another laugh, this time more high pitched, left his mouth. "Well, my present is...DEATH! Death to all of you! Delivered with all my love, of course."

As if by some reflex her arm moved, she reached a nearby apple and started to eat it silently, her eyes never breaking the contact with his own.

"But before any of that happen, first we have to prepare you all for what's about to come, so the only thing you do when your day is near is weep under the beds! Soo…" he grabbed a nearby newspaper and opened it. With his smile never leaving his face, he placed a hand over his eyes and started to turn the pages seemingly in a random way. When he was content with the page, he let out a giggle and pressed with his finger a certain spot from the page. The clown took his hand off his head and, after a second of examining the spot, his body bended back due to the force of his laughter "...HAHAHAHAHA! It seems we have a winner!"

When he showed the page to the camera, all thoughts left Lynzirel's mind, her whole being now having a clear and only goal.

"You will die tonight...Bruce Wayne!"

To save her dearest friend.


	2. The Joker - Part 1

"Dammit Bruce…pick up the damn phone…!"

The motorcycle roared as Crow rode it furiously, driving to the Gotham's Gentlemen's Cub -where Bruce was having the reunion. She had to protect him. He had to get him out of that place and save him.

She groaned in anger when the time for Bruce to get her call ended. Perhaps he didn't even know he was in danger, and that made the situation even more precarious. Focusing on the road, he phoned the only person who could help him until she arrived.

"This is Gordon" the man's voice sounded through her earpiece making the girl sigh in relief."

"Gordon. It's me."

"You? How do you know my-?"

"There's no time. I'm currently heading to the Gentlemen's Club, is where Bruce Wayne is. If you watched the TV—

"I did, Crow. I just finished a press conference assuring everyone that nothing would happen so the city wouldn't go nuts." His voice was one of resentment, one of knowing that he could do nothing more than to, possibly, lie to civilians "But don't worry. We're just in front of the place

"Then listen carefully. I created a cure against the toxin that man used on his other victims, but you have to go there now. Call a medic team and run tests on him, check everything is alright with his body. If the toxin fails, then he might do it the hard way."

"Copy that. I'll call everyone who's free tonight." He made a pause, making the girl to arch a brow "Can I count on you to make those promises true, Crow?"

"…You can, Jim." She finally said after a while, feeling how her voice trembled almost unnoticeable.

"Then let's start by saving Bruce Wayne's ass then." he now confidentially said, making the girl smile. Through his phone, she could hear her sigh again "See you there, Crow."

Crow didn't even bother to say her goodbyes as she knew Gordon hanged up the phone just after he said his farewells, still not comfortable enough with her as to maintain a long conversation. Right now, however, that was not of her concern. She felt her heart skip a beat as soon as she saw in the distance the Club, wishing inertly to arrive in time.

The Christmas lights and adorns decorated the streets with joy, as if they were unaware of the devil who had just threatened the whole city. Snow kept falling heavily when Crow arrived to the Club, almost jumping off the motorcycle and leaving it lying on the ground afterwards.

Thankfully, when she climbed up the wall of the building and stopped on an opened window to look at the inside, she could finally sigh in relief. In the middle of the golden and luxurious room and among several other wealthy men, she saw Bruce sitting on a chair while several doctors ran tests on his blood, his never-fading smile always present on his face even in a situation where his life was at danger. She didn't want to believe it, but Bruce had blind faith on her and knew she would do anything to keep him safe.

As soon as she landed on the floor with a graceful jump, she was greeted by tens of guns pointing directly at her. Before she could say something Gordon raised a hand, telling everyone to stop aiming at the girl. The cops groaned and complained, but did as commanded and let the vigilante be with them, who only had eyes to look for her friend. She found him not far from where she was, and it took every bit of her temperance to not run to him and hug him with all her strength. For him, she had to be strong.

"Mr. Wayne, is everything alright?" Bruce, who was distracted talking to the doctors, lifted his eyes and saw her right beside him just as she placed a hand on his arm. He nodded, unable to find the right words and thus probably putting her identity in danger. He had to act doubtfully, even scared of her, no matter how much it hurt.

The girl turned then to the doctors, who looked at her with fear reflected all over their faces, standing a few steps from her.

"What are the results?" she asked nonetheless.

"W-We found something odd b-but I'm sure it's no-."

"Something odd? Give them to me." Crow stretched her arm towards them, but the one who was talking took a step back reluctantly.

"Sorry, but y-you have no authority to see them."

"We are running out of time! He could still die!"

"Nonsense! Sure this must be a mistake…we haven't seen anything like this before! Mr. Wayne is in a perfect state! Right, Mr. Wayne?" silence was the answer he obtained. The group of doctors and the Crow turned their heads, and their eyes widened when they saw his body shaking, as if he was…" Mr. Wayne?" …as if he was…

…laughing.

"Wayne!" Jim yelled as Bruce fell of the chair, laughing hysterically as his skin turned pale and his eyes green.

"Hold him still!" Crow didn't lose a second and jumped right on top of him, pinning his body down and trapping his arms under her knees. Gordon and other cop held his legs as Bruce kept convulsing and spiting blood while he still laughed, his face twisting into a horrible smile. The vigilante took out the syringe with the cure and, without any doubt, inoculated it right into his neck.

"HAHAHAHA…haha…aah…" he relaxed as the cure started to make its effect, his body returning to its normal self. Crow gave him a few gentle slaps on the face, making him finally come to reality. She stood up and let the man space to breath and calm down, everyone else around helping him stand. The girl eventually got closer and placed her hand on his shoulder, her face showing concern. He waved his hand as if taking away importance, but Bruce was clearly weak and a bit traumatized.

Crow leaned on a nearby wall as she observed everyone sighing in relief, feeling finally safe from any danger. Bruce was finally taken to an ambulance as the other rich men argued with the cops so they would let them go. She thought about going home, change into a normal attire and, with an apple in hand, go to the hospital Bruce was being taken to. That idea put a small smile on her face.

That is, until she heard the helicopter.

At first it was a distant murmur, not important enough to even listen to it. However, Crow noted how the sound became louder and louder by each second. Unfortunately, someone else noticed it.

"What the…" Gordon said as he stood in front of the window, moving aside the big curtains that covered it. Just when the cloth was out of the way, a blinding spotlight focused on him, causing him to cover his face with his arm.

"Helloo theere, captain!" Crow and Jim's eyes opened widely when they heard the voice, recognizing instantly the voice of the clown-looking man through a megaphone "I see you managed to save Wayne's life! Good for you! And for him, I suppose...but! Gotta say I'm surprised, Jimbo! Never thought your little brain would discover my little venomous gift!"

"Who are you? How the hell you got a GCPD helicopter, you lunatic!?" he shouted.

"Ah, questions, questions! Don't you just get bored of them? 'Why did you kill my mother?' or 'why did you cut both my legs?' Some things just don't have answers!" his laugh echoed in the night, sending shivers through Gordon's spine "How'bout I ask you something then, since you love questions so much?"

Crow, who was still hiding in the shadows listening carefully to the conversation, turned her head to one of the businessman, who was starting to cough. As soon as she started to walk towards him, the man fell onto the floor, choking and laughing at the same time.

"The question is...did you really think Bruce Wayne was the only one who could die tonight?"

"Gordon, watch out!" Crow managed to protect the man by pushing him out the light's trayectory just in time, as a second later gunfire filled their ears. She fell on top of him and protected him with her own body, watching impotently how the other cops ended up being shot, dying.

And they were not the only ones.

Around them, every member of the Club fell to their knees one by one, presenting the same symtoms Bruce had shown before, clearly indicating the presence of the toxin in their bodies.

Somehow, that man had managed to find which members would be there that night.

Somehow, that man achieved to poison them in a way the toxin would activate at the proper moment.

And because of that, Crow knew she was not facing just a man.

The helicopter landed seconds after, thugs and bandits masked with clown faces coming out of it. There still were cops alive and, if she hurried, she could save them all. She just needed the help of her ever-lasting friend.

Darkness.

"Gordon, you need to hide. Under the tables, behind the sofas, anywhere you can. Take everybody else with you, we have no time to waste."

"You expect us to hi-?"

"Now!" the man opened his mouth to reply, but the sudden coldness on her voice shutted him. Perhaps, at that moment, Gordon understood the crescent fear the Gotham's scum showed towards her.

Her plan was too bold, even with the place full of spots to prepare an ambush. The chances of her survival were minimal, but she had to do it nevertheless. However, to achieve it, she needed the help of her ever-lasting friend.

Darkness.

* * *

The front door slammed open as the green-haired man entered, followed by three of his goons, the rest entering through the shattered windows and broken walls. From the gargyle she was hiding on, Crow counted 15 armed men and their boss.

This should be interesting.

"Hellooooo? Anybody homeeee?" the criminal said, stretching his arms. Just a few more seconds and the girl would finish the hacking "Well...this is kinda boring. Someone come out and play with me!" he kept talking as he yawned, finally shrugging "Well, guess I'll just shoot at everything!"

As the gangster readied his gun, the vigilante found the last digits of the code with the hacking device. Bingo.

In an instant all lights were gone, filling the place with a devouring darkness. Surprised sounds filled the place as the main door closed behind them, every trace of light now erased.

"Huh? Where did the lights go?" he said, scratching his head. His gang started to turn on their flashlights, looking for something to shoot. "Uh, nevermind. Roc, hand me the goggles." silence answered him, making him sigh in frustration. "Someone turn on the damn lights on!"

"B-Boss…" the green-haired criminal turned to his goon with rage.

"Wha-!" his voice stopped just as he saw what the thug was lighting with his flashlight, what was an angry expression slowly turning into an excited smile, craziness all written through his face. Roc —one of his goons—was hanging upside down from one of the golden gargoyles, unconscious. His eyes were blank and his face was twisted into a terrified grimace, a reminder of the horror he had just lived. On his shirt, a crooked "C" had been carved.

"What the actual f-"when the two hands emerged from the shadows, time seemed to slow down for the pale man. Out of the corner of his acid-green eyes, he watched the mitts,black-gloved hands emerged from behind his goon. Long fingers surrounded the man's face, a scream the only thing he could achieve to articulate before the monster's dark nails sank into his skin. The residual light of the flashlight caught the extremely fair finger's skin inside all that mass of blackness for an instant before ,alongside the thug, everything disappeared.

The green-haired man stumbled back a couple of steps, laughing hysterically "Seems like this will be fun after all! Hey, if you're the big guy from below, gotta apologise—you won't be getting me tonight!" Not caring one bit, he started to shoot at the infinite darkness, the smell of gunpowder and smoke filling the place. One scream of pain followed his actions, meaning that one of his own men had died at his very hands.

What kind of man is he…

"Ooops! Sorry there pal...guess I won't be needing your services anymore." he chuckled, re-loading his gun "Come on, buddy! Show yourself, whoever you are! "

If I don't face him, he might just kill his goons...but there are still too many of them. If I could distract him while I take him down…

"Y'know, I think that I know who you are...yes, yes! People thinks that you're a lie, a farce! But nooo...I knew, know better. You're…" he stopped and licked his lips, as if he was trying to create anticipation "You're...you're...YOU'RE SANTA CLAUS!" he laughed to his own joke so much he almost dropped his gun, his back arching insanely backwards. For some reason, Crow knew that the sound of his laugh would haunt her from now on.

"No more jokes." her icy voice managed to shut him down, his heart skipping a beat as he looked at the surrounding blackness. The chill her voice send through his spine was so...unfamiliar to him.

Like hearing an echo of his own conscience, so far away from him now. A shiver so foreign and yet…

So, so pleasurable.

"Aaaah...a woman...that clarifies everything." she watched with disgust how he licked his red-painted lips with a grin " 'Tis a pleasure to finally meet you, Crow. Can I-can I call you Crowsy?"

He is not scared. Not scared at all.

"No." another one of his thugs fell unconscious quietly by her hands. He told herself to keep talking, to keep distracting him.

Sadly, she was not the only one who thought about that tactic.

"Well that's too bad...Crowsy." he let a mischievous giggle out, as if he was some misbehaved kid "I always knew you were real, y'know. People in this city consider you to be an urban legend, but I always knew better." he started to wander around the room looking for his night-vision goggles, his smile never fading as he kept taunting the mysterious woman "You hide in the shadows, like the coward you are, waiting for your opportunity to shine, am I right? That's it...that's it! You're an opportunist, a whore who only wants fame! Why would you do what you do if not for that? You've managed to fool everyone else...but me! No no NO!" he stopped as soon as he felt his foot bumping into and object—his goggles. With an even larger smile, the man crouched slowly, trying to not look suspicious "You are the so criminal's nightmare? YOU? A little girl who can only hide in shadows?" with the device finally over his head, a last laugh echoed through the place "The legend ends now!"

When the criminal opened his eyes, a burning light greeted his eyes, making him scream in and fall with a painful laugh. He took a moment to realise what had happened.

Someone had turned on the lights.

With an angry sound, he quickly took off his goggles and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.

What he saw, for a moment, erased all trace of amusement off his face.

Just in front of him, the thin, obsidian figure stood profiled by the light as she choked with her long, slim fingers the last of his goons, finally taking down all of them. She only needed to apply the right pressure in the right places and, after a couple of seconds, the man became limp. Her long shadow covered the criminal's body—and mind—as he tried to find the words, the laughter, anything to do or say.

For the first time, he found nothing.

"I am not…" she started, slowly turning her head to him as she released the man from her grip, who fell to the ground with a thud "...hiding."

Aah...there you were…

This was the first time they saw each other.

And yet, it didn't feel like it.

...the monster of my nightmares...

What started with a chuckle turned into a dark, insane laugh. Within a second, his gun was ready to aim at the Crow. Even with the hood and the blindfold on, her lower face was still visible and, to his enormous disgust, her grimace didn't change a bit, her stone-cold expression never fading. She just stood there looking at him from above,as if she knew…

...just how insignificant he was.

It made him doubt about her humanity.

In front of his toxic eyes something was changing, however. His pulse trembled as he saw, with his mouth open, the two pair of feathered members that had started to grow from her back, crawling their way into his reality in the form of two obscure wings. They stretched as far as they could, a silver chain restricting them. Their shadow covered all the room

At the end...everything was devoured by darkness again.

Yet, somehow...the darkness within her was chained and captive.

"Freeze, you freak!" the GCPD finally got out of their cover, all the remaining cops prepared to shoot the clown. However, he did not even look at them, his orbs only worthy of the girl in front of him. She arched an eyebrow, feeling as if he was looking at the very inside of her soul.

The Crow detested it.

"I think he's talking to you, my dear…" he said with his wicked voice, tilting his head to the side and never breaking eye contact —all you could have with the girl's eyes blindfolded. His smile was not like the one from before. It was more daring, scarier...more dangerous.

The girl lifted a hand, telling them to stop. For an intense moment, the green-haired criminal watched wide eyed how the Crow approached him as she leaned forward, their faces becoming closer. He closed his eyes shut, awaiting his destiny

...my darling.

Death did not come, however. The pale man opened his eyes slowly, only to find a hand in front of him. When he lifted his green orbs, he found Crow facing him, not moving one bit.

"Let me help you."

He blinked once, twice, and Crow was no longer there. When he lifted his green orbs, he found the Devil facing him, not moving one bit.

"Help me."

His shoulders started to shake as he bursted in laughter, making the girl retreat her hand slowly.

"Help me?" He said between tears of laughter "My dear...after all this fuss, the last thing I need…" Crow did not see it fast enough, and before she could stop him, he pulled the ring of the smoke bomb "...is your help!"

The vigilante covered her mouth as the smoke wrapped everyone inside it, the criminal disappearing in the blink of an eye. She was not ready to let him go however, and she focused on her hearing as she used to do when she was young. Between the coughing and the shouts , she heard the fast tapping of shoes running. And so, she headed to the highest floor, ready to face the worst criminal she has ever met.


	3. The Joker - Part 2

He slammed the door open with his own body, finally reaching the rooftop. Good. His men should be there within minutes. The man leaned his hands on his knees, recuperating his breath.

"The joke's on you, losers!" he laughed as he looked back for the last time, ready to go and prepare his next show.

"I said 'stop with the jokes'." Her icy voice echoed in his ears as her fist found its way to his face, almost making him fall to the ground. He stumbled a few steps back, putting a hand on his swollen face and looking at her licking the blood of his lips.

"Stop the jokes? Baby, the jokes will never stop— everywhere I go, I bring them with me! You could say that I'm...that I'm…" his grin grew larger while she stared at the vigilante, who looked at him with her uninterested expression "...the Joker. The one that'll bring a smile to that pretty face of yours, Crowsy."

"You don't make me smile. You disgust me."

"Oh, such venomous words!" he said as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart "You know...now that I can see you clearly…" he continued, the neon lights of the city shining upon them lightly "...you're not that scary at all... I mean, look at you! Can you even see with that thing on?" he giggled, pointing at her black blindfold "I mean, I'm no one to judge anyone's weird fetishes, but-"

"Justice is blind." she stopped him.

"Ugh, just how boring can you be?" he kept pinching her as he placed a hand on his chin" ...you're not that scary at all, you're just boring!I mean, look at you! You are fucking short!" he approached her with confidence, now he being the one that looked at her from above "Hmmm...in fact, I think that if you got on your knees, your size would be perfect for a good-" his mouth could only spit blood after he was greeted by her fist again, her strong legs kicking his guts shortly after, making him fall to the ground.

"I'm the perfect size for that." she said, crossing her arms. Joker coughed and chuckled on the ground, wiping away the blood off his mouth. He looked at her with an even wider smile, making the girl frown for an instant.

"Feisty, aren't we? I like that." as he stood up, he brushed his green hair backwards with his fingers, showing his insane grimace and raising his fists in a fighting position "Come on baby, come on, hit me, hit me! And why stop there, eh? Hit me until it's over for me!"

"No." the cold and direct negative made the criminal frown for a second "I do not kill."

"Well that's the fun in this whole situation! I've heard about your stupid-ass rule— but! Think about it. Kill me now and all your problems will faaade awaaay...don't…"for the first time, his smile send a shiver through her spine. Never has she ever seen such a terrorific expression "...and I will reduce this city to ashes."

It made her doubt about his humanity.

"Why?" she asked angrily, grabbing the collar of his purple suit "Why are you doing this?"

"Ah...you're asking for a reason?" he chuckled wickedly, his long, painted red smile becoming even more threatening "Sorry love. Lost my reason a long time ago."

Her grip on his jacket became stronger as she looked at that clown-like face for an eternal moment. She clenched her teeth and punched him, making him laugh once more as he fell to the ground. Before he could stand, she pressed his body to the floor with her knee, grabbing his neck with one hand and preparing a fist with the other.

"I'll stop you." the confidence on her voice made him giggle and bite his lower lip, the interest he had in her slowly growing "but I'll never kill. I will never be like you."

"Hehe...we'll see 'bout that…" showing his teeth he pulled out a knife, making her let go of his neck. She managed to dodge it and grab his wrist, but he achieved to leave on her a small cut. However, as they wrestled for power, her eyes drifted for a second to his hand. A second that became an eternity.

She hadn't noticed before, but that hand was gloveless, unlike the other. As if he had lost his glove somewhere. Even more importantly, his hand had small scratch marks, as if someone had sank their nails on them.

Someone like her.

She remembered the factory, the Red Hood man, the persecution...his fall into the chemicals.

"Impossible…" she whispered inaudible. While she was lost in her astonishment, the man was able to outmatch her, throwing a fist to her face and pushing her away.

When she graciously stood up and her hand reached the pommel of her short sword, a loud sound reached her ears. In the distance she could see a helicopter approaching fastly, the same that had assaulted the Club before. He was planning to escape.

"Well my dear...it seems the time of our meeting has ended. I'd like to say that it was a pleasure to meet you, but…" he said, running towards the edge of the rooftop "...it wasn't!"

Before she could start to chase him, he heard the door being opening violently. When she turned her head back, she saw three cops ready to fire at the man. And none of them was Gordon.

She could see in their eyes their intention. She looked at them and then at the clown once, twice.

She could almost see the bullet passing just by her side as she turned her whole body around to the man.

Joker jumped off the edge towards the ladder their goons had just throw at him, laughing "Later, loos-!" the bullet pierced his leg, choking his words. His hand failed to grab the ladder in the last second and, with a surprised laugh, fell.

Time started to slow down as he kept falling, his green orbs focusing on a sky more and more far away by each second. Finally, he was going to meet his death. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the air on his skin for the last time.

Well, at least it has been a hell of a night.

"Joker!" his eyes snapped open at the sound of her melodious but serious voice, his lips parting as he watched in awe how the crow jumped off the building, stretching her arms gracefully.

It looked like she was an angel.

Crow focused all her being on saving the man. He didn't deserve it, and yet she had to save him. To many lives had been lost that very night. The vigilante felt the air cutting her and her cowl almost pulling back, but she didn't care. She had to save him. When he finally was within reach, she stretched her arms towards him.

 **The demon caressed with her obsidian fingers his ghostly face with delicacy, making him tremble. Her touch felt like a warm coldness, and he couldn't stop a sigh to come out of his mouth as she slid them through his face. Sweetly, she placed her hand behind his head, tangling her fingers with his emerald hair while his eyes focused on her face, so black yet at the same time so white, as it came closer and closer to his. With a frozen smile on his lips, he exhaled a breath as her arms surrounded his body into a warm embrace.**

 **It just felt so right.**

Crow shifted their positions so she would be the one under him, protecting his body with her own. As they were approaching the ground, she strengthened her hold on the man, placing his head on the hollow of her neck.

 **"Don't die."**

"Don't die!"

An overwhelming darkness engulfed them, the distant echo of chains rattling getting lost in the winds. The crash with the ground came unexpectedly soft for Joker, who was sent a few meters away after Crow let him go due to the blow against the ground she had received.

The Crow coughed painfully, spitting blood in the process. It could have been worse, she thought as she tried to stand up. The Joker opened his eyes and stood quickly, his head spinning on the process.

He was alive.

 _Why was he alive!?_

His sight finally focused on the woman, who was giving her back to him as she stood up. Joker's lips parted slightly at her back's sigh, not noticing until that very moment the tattoo that ominously decorated her back.

A pair of black wings, chained and locked.

"Now, why…" she heard from behind, making her grab her sword "Why would you do that!?"

As the girl turned around unsheathing her sword, the man put his gun just in front of her forehead, ready to shoot her. Due to the sudden movement, her hood finally was pulled down, her braid freed and swinging around her. He looked at her, at her whiteness contrasted with her blackness, and became even more furious. She looked so weak, yet there they were, his life in her hands and her life in his.

As the tension grew so thick it could be cut with a knife, the crow and the clown tied again. It didn't last long however, two thugs coming from behind her and prepared to shoot her.

"Newsflash, silly girl...I'm the one trying to kill you!" his face twisted with anger, rage and what Crow thought was disappointment. She endured his gaze with steadiness, her pulse not shaking a bit as his goons came closer and closer. A sudden change in his eyes made her realize what he was about to do, but alas was to slow to stop him. The two men fell to the ground with a surprised shriek in a second, not giving Crow any time to act until his gun was pointing at her again. More than ever, it was clear how little this Joker cared about anyone or anything.

"Don't concern yourself with those two, little bird. They were very, very, bad men. Oh the things they've done…tsk tsk tsk..." he said as he shook his finger with amusement "...you really don't want to know, darling." his grin returned to his face as he finished, watching with excitement how his words provoked a slight frown on the Crow's face

"Do not call me that." she hissed, trying to keep her composure.

Suddenly, blinding lights illuminated their figures. The two monsters did not move, did not listen at the GCPD shouts and threats. They just stared into each other, the war between good and evil starting without them even realising it.

"My point is, love, they deserved it…" Joker chuckled, his smile widening "just...like…" Crow's lips parted as she watched in shock how he put his own gun in his forehead "...me."

With anger and exasperation, the vigilante managed to grab his wrist as she punched the man, avoiding his suicide. Joker laughed on the floor, obviously seeing the situation to be very funny. The Crow knew what he was doing: he was pushing her to the edge, trying her and watching her reactions. She was being studied just for his own fun, and she felt disgusted by the feeling.

She clicked her tongue, knowing she needed to leave now or the GCPD would be a problem for her. Leaving the Joker coughing and giggling on the ground, she used the grapple to grab one of the most far away gargoyles and flee the scene fastly, the cops not standing a chance to get her.

And like that, the most twisted criminal she had ever faced was arrested.

From below, the Joker watched with delight the thin body disappear in the night like a shadow as the police forcefully carried him to a car, like she was some sort of nightmare living just to haunt his thoughts.

And that amused him.

* * *

"The results are very optimistic, miss Wayne. Mister Wayne will be discharged tomorrow by morning." the doctor assured her, making Lyn sigh in relief.

"That...that is good." she nodded with a smile. Her whole body ached due to her previous fight just an hour ago, her clothes wrinkled and dirty due to the lack of anything else to wear that night. But she had to see him, nevertheless.

"He is asleep now, but since the situation is...err...unique" he said, trying to find the correct words "we will let you see him. But only for a short time—the patient needs to rest.

The white-haired girl complied with a nod and followed the doctor through the hospital halls in silence. She had to adopt the Wayne surname in order to keep the census formalities in order, but she didn't really like when people called her that. The Wayne family has done a lot for her—they were the reason she could survive in the city, but she didn't want to forget who she was. And why she had to keep on doing what she was doing. Amidst those unimportant thoughts, a now familiar laughter echoed in her memory, and she had to shake her head in order to get rid of it.

Her business with the Joker was still unsolved, but Bruce was her priority.

Politely, the doctor opened the door from Bruce's room for her, closing the door behind her as soon as she entered. To her surprise, he was not alone. A man around his age was sitting just besides him, holding his hand with care. He was formally dressed in a suit, his brown hair carefully styled and brushed even at that late hour. The sight of them both together, looking like they looked at that moment, was almost ridiculous.

"Harvey." she spoke in a calm voice, making the man turn his head towards her. His eyes brightened up when he looked at her, a wide smile forming on his lips. Lynzirel had always seen Harvey Dent as a trustworthy and noble man, but most importantly, Bruce's best friend. They knew each other since they were young, and when the Waynes took the little girl in, Lyn became the third member of that friendship.

"As quiet as ever. I didn't even heard you enter." he stood up and walked towards her. She rubbed her head as her lips started to move in order to say an apology, but Harvey's hug was faster. He embraced her with his strong arms, almost entirely covering her with his own body. Lynzirel was taken a bit aback, but endured it as best as she could, patting his back in a comforting way "And as awkward as ever, I see." he laughed, referring to her lack of emotions.

"Some things never change." she responded with a small smile, easing the atmosphere. Her eyes drifted to Bruce's bed, who was still peacefully sleeping. Even though he still looked a bit pale, he was very far away from the state Crow had saved him from "How is he?"

"Well, apart from the mumbling in his sleep, he's completely fine." another sigh left her mouth as she gently touched Bruce's hand with her own.

"I'm glad to hear it." Her eyes focused on Bruce's face, so peaceful and serene. The fear she felt when she watched him tremble and laugh under that clown's poison...it just felt like a distant nightmare now.

She had to remind herself the nightmare was very much alive.

"Please Lyn, sit down." he said, pointing with his hand at a nearby chair. She complied and watched him doing the same "Been a while since we seen each other. I missed you." Lynzirel frowned as the man's face started to become red, as if realising the magnitude of his words. The girl tilted her head to the side, not understanding his reaction "I-I mean, it is good to see you again. Last time we saw each other was in Bruce's birthday."

"Yeah, I remember." silence fell between them between them. The woman did not minded it at all—silence was comfortable for her. It was not the same situation for Harvey however, ho looked like he was trying to come to a point.

"Your voice has improved a lot." he spoke again, catching the girl's attention "The energy and feeling you put into them...how was the last album called again?"

"Fat Birds Don't Fly."

"Yes, that one. It's really good, the music is just really deep and emotional, and the lyrics-" he stopped when he heard the girl giggle.

"So you bought it?" he was going to answer, his face a little redder, but the girl spoke before him "I'm pleased you like my music, Harvey. I'm very lucky—I can sing what's on my mind, what I feel. Not many singers have that luck."

"Well, the Wayne's connection have proven to be useful, as always" he smiled, making the girl nod. If not for Bruce's family, she would not have found her current record label and possibly would not be able to sing her own songs, regardless of the public's preferences.

"That reminds me...you will come to my official fundraising party, right?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Finally decided to participate in the elections, District Attorney Harvey Dent?" she chuckled "Of course I will be there. Why did you even ask?"

"Well I know about your general discomfort against crowds-"

"You are the perfect candidate. You have fought crime without corruption and always by the law. But most importantly, you are my friend, Harvey." she said, surprised that the word 'friend' had sounded so warm "I know how much this means to you. I will be there."

"I…" his face became brighter as he smile from the bottom of his heart, such sincere and strange words for her to say sinking deep into his heart "Thank you, Lyn."

His smile eased her body and mind, something she desperately needed.

For a brief moment, she thought about Pamela, and how her life would be without her, Bruce and Harvey.

She didn't want to live in a world without them.

Two knocks on the door caught their attention and as they turned their heads to the door, Lynzirel recognised the deep voice of the man.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said with a smirk.

"Lucius." Harvey greeted him with a nod.

"Mister Dent, I'm afraid I have to discuss something with Miss Wayne. Don't worry, it won't take long."

Harvey gave Lyn a last look, as if looking for her approval. After a single nod, the man left the room. As soon as he did so, her whole body seemed to relax and ache again, her facade no longer needed.

"Oh, Lyn. Are you alright?" Lucius Fox said as she sat besides the girl, worried about her well-being "I came here as soon as I heard about the incident. Can't believe Mister Wayne has been so close to death."

"Yeah, me neither…" she spoke softly, looking at her best friend again.

"Luckily, you were there to help." he continued, his voice turning more serious " I can't believe there are individuals like this...clown. Now, more than ever, we need the Crow."

"You're right." Lyn responded "But, perhaps…" she drifted, gazing at the door "with Harvey as a major of this city, soon she won't be needed any longer."

"I hope you are correct, Lynzirel. But, in the meantime…" from his briefcase, he pulled out a file cabinet closed with a small locker. He showed it to the girl after opening it, a series of designs being among the papers. He recognized the designs as new equipment for her suit—a feather-like plate structure on her chest, new devices for her still unused belt —though she knew she would use it from that moment on—and so on. However, her eyes stopped in the last page, their lips slightly parting as she studied the two new items that would be added to her suit.

Firstly, a pair of black, clawed gauntlets would be replacing her current mittens, offering her a full arm-coverage and a defense against bullets. They tried to mimic the talons of a crow, she noticed. However, the one that almost made her jump off the chair was the second one, a pair of synthetic black wings composed of black feathers that would lack would still be opened while being more protected.

"Will this allow me to-"

"Fly? I'm afraid not, but you will be able to glide through long distances. And, in my opinion" he said with a smile "it makes you look terrifying."

* * *

A cheerful, whistled song could be heard through the solitary halls of the GCPD as the first lights of the dawn illuminated the rudimentary cells where the criminals awaited their trials. In one of them, away from anybody else, a certain clown laid in his cot, as if the trials he would have to face meant nothing to him. It was the faintest sound the one that made him open his eyes, and when he saw the female figure standing in front of his cell, he jumped off his bed with an enthusiastic shriek. He threw himself to the bars with force, making Crow to back off a bit. Joker pressed his face against the cold, metal bars and smiled, smiled with that horrific lips of his.

"Crowsy! You've come to see me! Funny, I was just thinking about you..." he said wiggling his eyebrows, the emotion his eyes showed making the vigilante frown, not really expecting that kind of reaction from a criminal she just caught. She did not let her mixed feelings take over her however, and without a word, threw a dirty glove in front of his feet.

"This is yours." it wasn't even a question, the change in his grimace giving her the answer she needed. Joker picked it up with an arched brow.

"You've come all this way to bring me my glove back?" he said, tilting his head "Oh oh, does that mean that if I throw a stick you would bring it back to me like a good dog? Or a bomb?...Well, you can leave the bomb wherever you found it."

An exasperated sound escaped her lips, her patience running out with his complete lack of care about the situation. After a slight pause, she spoke again.

"I am sorry." the deepness of her words made the man look at her again "I...I tried to save you. But I couldn't. I couldn't help you." she took a few steps, stopping just a few inches away from Joker's face, only separated by the metal bars. He could not see her eyes, but he could feel her gaze burning in his skin "But I can help you now, Joker. Let me help you."

He looked at her and, for a moment, Crow thought he was thinking about it. She really did. It vanished however when she looked at Joker licking his lips in excitement.

"I like you, Crow. I really do." he said in a flirty way, his smile never fading off his face"You're a rare one and, have to say, that much fight in you it's pretty hot. I'll give you that." before she could stop him, he took her hands tightly and slipped them through the bars, caressing his white face with her pale fingers "But most importantly...I've killed a dozen men tonight and you've come to apologize. Ha! Who would've thought...you're crazier than me!"

With a disgusted sound, she released herself from his hold, making him grunt in disgust.

"If you don't want to be helped, then there's nothing I can do. Enjoy your time in jail."

"Jail? Oh, my dear Crowsy, you don't need to worry. I'll be spreading destruction and mayhem throughout Gotham sooner than you think. Oh, the tons of fun we're going to have!"

"Then I'll stop you. No matter how many times you try to do it, I'll be there to stop you."

"I'm counting on that, darling" he smiled, showing his teeth "This is the beginning of a beautiful rivalry to death!"

As she left the place as stealthy as she entered it, she could still hear his laugh behind her back.

Somehow, that man had managed to do what nothing had managed to accomplish since her childhood.

Scare her.


	4. We Are The Party

"Hey Lyn!" the girl heard as Pam knocked on her door. Half dressed, Lynzirel walked towards it and opened it, her mouth dropping open the moment her eyes stared at her friend.

Pam dressed a gorgeous side split, long dress of the color of dreamy emerald with luxurious golden roses printed on it. Her fiery hair had been carefully styled in a retro way, big and open waves falling over her soft malaquite eyeshadow that decorated her eyelids contrasted with the passionate russian red painted lips, making them look plumper and, for Lyn, more desirable "How do I look?"

"You...I-I mean..."

"I get that a lot, yes" she giggled. The woman, who watched with amusement how her roommate blushed after her words, sighed after seeing her still messy and undressed figure.

"I can't believe you're still undressed! Come on, I'll help you."

"W-Wait, let me put my dress on first." Pamela tried to stop her, but Lyn closed the door before she could say anything else, her cheeks still flushed after the sight of the ginger woman.

"You can't be serious. I mean, I get you're shy and all that, but we've been living together for more than a year! How come that I still haven't see you even change your shirt?"

"Intimacy issues!" the albino yelled from her room, putting quickly on her own dress and thus covering her tattoo."Which wig should a wear?"

"Not today, hun. That dress looks like it was _made_ for you, including your hair. I get you don't want to show your actual hair as it is easily recognizable, but since you put on wigs so much, no one will notice that's your _actual_ hair color."

"Ha...I guess you're right." she answered from the other side of the door. She grew tired of wearings wigs from time to time, and it would be nice to actually _be_ herself for once.

Just in a couple of hours, Harvey would celebrate a party in honor to his candidacy to Mayor in the Wayne Manor and, of course, Lynzirel and Pamela (as her companion) had been invited. Pammy wanted to be dashing _and_ wanted her friend to look just as good, though it was proving to be a more difficult task than she anticipated as her white-haired friend was horrible with makeup and even worse at styling her hair. Pam was happy to help however, finding joy in those little tasks.

"So...h-how does it looks?" the trembling voice of Lynzirel reached the woman's ears as she opened the door again fully, showing her body. The albino girl arched a brow at the look her friend was giving to her, so similar to the one she gave her earlier. She turned to look at the mirror, but Pammy's hand held her arm, stopping her.

"Don't! Let me fix you a bit more." she said with a wide smile "I want you to see yourself when you're completely and perfectly dressed up." Lynzirel sighed as her friend sat her in a nearby chair, shrugging her shoulders.

"If that makes you happy…" she sighed, not really enthusiastic about the situation.

"It does!" Pam cheerfully responded with a brush in one hand and a makeup case in the other." Her attitude made the pale girl smile softly.

For her, Pamela was just perfect.

After an hour of happiness for Pammy and suffering for Lyn, she let go of the makeup brushes and clapped her hands with enthusiasm. She helped the girl to stand and pushed her towards the nearest mirror as she blinded her eyes with her hands.

"Ready?" the excitement in Pamela's voice caused a smirk to appear on her face, nodding her head shortly after. It took an instant for the girl's lilac eyes to process the image the mirror was showing, and when they did, Lyn could not believe the reflect given belonged to her.

Her knee-length, white lace dress with mint details was enchanting, looking elegant and youthful at the same time. The long sleeves that covered her arms looked like a part of her own skin, and the tulle skirt with the translucent tights and lavender heels made her hardened figure—due to the many years of training and recent crime fighting life- much more feminine and delicate, something she was not used to—even if after the many changes her armor had went through, the black dress was still present under her chestplate. Her face, so foreign-looking with makeup on, was decorated with a faint, silvery eyeshadow that faded into grey, accentuating the whiteness of her eyelashes while matching with the color of her eyes. Pam had decided to not apply any foundation nor blush, allowing the girl carry her own natural skin tone, only painting her lips with a nude lip gloss. As a final touch, the woman had styled her hair in a half updo, letting her natural white curls fall to her waist freely, her curly side-swept bangs covering one of her eyes.

She had to admit it. She felt beautiful, and feeling beautiful once in a while couldn't hurt, she thought.

"Wait. There's two little things more…"

Lynzirel's eyes widen as she saw how her friend pinned up on the left side of her head an accessory with the shape of small and delicate white and violet lilacs, changing slightly her hairstyle.

"I saw them on a shop today and...I couldn't resist!" she said as she looked at their reflections.

"Oh? So they're not to, I don't know, compensate me for basically being your guinea pig in your little experiments?" the shorter woman said, looking at the other with a hand on her hip.

"Well...maybe…" after staring at Lyn's growing smile, she groaned "Oh, come on! They were just little and harmless vaccines! You should thank me, by now you should be immune to pretty much every natural poison."

"That, or I'm already sterile and developing a mortal disease…"

"Aaanyway, returning to the gorgeous thing I bought for you and just for you!" she said with a forceful smile "Lilacs just represent you perfectly. Small and delicate, but still noticeable. Pure, but not afraid to bloom even in the hardest times.

"Am I _delicate_ and _pure_?" she responded with a wide smile, provoking her friends to pinch her sides.

"You are!" still laughing, she opened a nearby drawer and let out a surprised sound "Shey, what are you doing here!?Come on, get out!" at the sound of her words, a green viper slid down the piece of furniture, running away from the angry after, Pamela grabbed the thing she wanted to reach for and hugged Lynzirel from behind, making her cheeks go red for an instant. She slid her hands through the younger woman's waist, leaving a violet trace behind.

"Pam-?"

"You're finally done!" the ginger woman said and, after lifting her arm, Lynzirel found out what Pamela was doing: tying down an amethyst sash on her waist. Turning her body around a bit, Lyn saw how her friend had created a graceful bow instead of a normal tie. "Purple...is really your color." she finished with a smile.

The girl nodded with a sigh while she stared at her reflection, agreeing with Pam. They both stared at the mirror, enjoying the sight of each other.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" words slipped through her lips like an unstoppable sigh, and from the bottom of her heart Lyn wished Pamela didn't notice the ache the albino girl was starting to feel towards her.

"The things you say." she giggled. The gorgeous woman wrapped her arms around Lyn's, embracing her, but backed off an instant after. "Wow Lyn, have you been working out?" she said as she grabbed her upper arm and touched her biceps "You're strong as hell!"

"Yes...the company offered me a self-defense course in case if uh, you know, a fan turned crazy or something like that." Pamela let an "oh" sound escape and nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot." From the same drawer, she grabbed a golden pair of earrings and necklace and started to put it on in front of the mirror "Are you not going to wear any jewelry?"

"I'm already wearing a piece." she responded, pulling from under the collar of her dress a small, ghostly chain with a white, old skeleton key attached to it. Holding the chain in between two fingers, the key glistened as it hanged in the air.

"You know...you never told me what this opens." her friend said in almost a whisper as her fingers caressed the object.

"It would spoil the mystery! So, shall we go?" without giving the other time to answer, she took her by the hand and leaded her to the door. Pamela giggled at Lyn's attempt to evade the question, but said no more.

* * *

The Wayne Manor was crowded—more crowded than usual, that is— and full of life. The walls were covered with banners of Harvey's candidature, showing Bruce's support for his campaign. She would never say it to Harv, but if it wasn't for her insistence, Bruce would not have helped Harvey with his candidature. Bruce was his best friend, but he tended to be to too carefree and, at times, a bit childish. He didn't really cared about politics, and if not for Lyn, he would not have go under all this trouble to support Harvey.

Now parties was something he could handle.

The two women walked towards the house, passing by the vast gardens that surrounded the buildings. In there, small groups of people gossipped in half whispers and empty giggles. Their voices would stop just for a second to look at the strange couple walk by, only to return to their lifeless conversations.

"You take me to strange places, Lynzirel." Pam said clearly not comfortable with the snob ambient the whole situation exudated.

"Stick with me long enough, and this will be nothing." she smirked,sounding more flirtatious than she intended.

"Show off!" the other giggled, wrapping her hands around her hand. Her contact felt warm against Lyn's skin "I just don't know how you are a friend of Bruce you know the awful things he does to the ecosystems just to make his company bigger and richer? It makes me want to vomit.

"Well, that's why you're here to begin with, isn't it true?" she responded with optimism "I'm sure he'll listen to your advise. I've already told him about you."

They finally reached the main door and, before they could get inside the main hall, a certain butler stopped them.

"Alfred" Lyn cheerfully said, hugging the man with a little too much strength, making the man cough.

"Mistress Lynzirel, a pleasure to see you, as always." he spoke after the girl let go of him, adjusting his bow-tie "Shall I assume the beautiful lady at your side is your companion?"

"Pamela Isley. A pleasure" the ginger woman said, bowing her head a bit in a greeting.

"Please, come inside." the butler said as he extended a hand towards the inside of the manor. Both women entered into the luminous hall, luxuriously decorated with golden lamps and marble floors as the sweet melodies of violins and cellos flooded their ears, already encouraging their bodies to dance to their alluring tune. Not far away from them, a group of ladies giggled and talked seductively. It was no surprise for Lyn to find Bruce in the middle of that group, obviously happy for all the attention he was receiving. However, as soon as his eyes drifted towards the couple, he ignored every other girl and approached them with a big smile all over his face among the sounds of disgust and protest from the female group.

"Lynzirel!" the woman readied herself to be hugged as the man came closer, his arms already stretched out. The warm feeling of his embrace created a smile on her face.

"Bruce, you'll ruin my dress!" she giggled, earning a small apologise from the man. Taking his hand, she placed her hand on Pam's shoulder "This is-"

"Dr. Pamela Isley, yes? A pleasure to meet you, at last."

"Likewise." the ginger responded, her icy tone of voice not passing unnoticed to Lyn.

"I believe you wanted to discuss some matters with me, miss Isley. I'll be more than pleased to hear them."

"Is that so?...I have to admit it Mr Wayne, I didn't think you would be so...willing." she said, genuinely surprised and pleased by his reaction.

"Well, if you would've heard the things Lyn says about you, you wouldn't" he chuckled, provoking Lynzirel's face to go red.

"Good things, I hope." she said, winking at her friend

"I-uh…"

"Oh, 'good' stays short, Ms Isley."

"I'm right here, you know!" both of them chuckled, making the girl sigh in to change the topic, her eyes looked one of her best friends "Where's Harvey?"

"Right there." he replied, pointing at a certain spot with his chin "But I wouldn't bother him right now. He is with...well, he's occupied."

Lyn arched a brow in confusion, but as soon as her eyes gazed the man, she understood Bruce's words. He was talking with a beautiful woman, and they were both laughing and seemingly having a good time. The surprise in her face quickly faded to contentment, a sweet grin appearing on her face.

Everything was going incredibly well for Harvey, and she couldn't be more happy with it. He deserved every ounce of joy he could get.

* * *

For Pamela, watching Lynzirel dance was a new discovered and secretly delight.

She have been living with her for more than a year now, thus having plenty of time to know her. At first, Lyn has striked her to be a quiet and rather reserved girl. In fact, if someone would've told her that they would become such good friends, she would've laughed seemed to break her stranger carcass.

Then, Pamela went to her first concert.

She almost had to force the albino to tell her the location of her performance. It was a shady place, a pub full of the worst kind of people. Pam could almost still smell the heavy blend of smoke, beer and cheap cologne that impregnated the place. She remembered how the girl arrived to the stage with a guitar hanging on her shoulder, the people in the bar laughing at her for being in that kind of place. Pamela had to admit the young woman looked almost ridiculous qith her pink wig and her body covered in dark, baggy clothes, making her look even smaller.

Then Lynzirel started to sing a song unknown to her, one that she would later know was called Dream On, by Aerosmith. And everyone, as if by magic, went silent. Lynzirel became one with the song, almost as if her voice came from her very soul as her fingers sweetly but roughly caressed her guitar.

When she thought she couldn't be more surprised by the girl, now she got to watch her dance. And dammit,she danced incredibly good.

She had overheard that Lyn used to do ballet when she was young, though the girl preferred to avoid the topic. Now, as she watched her spin and flow at the current song's rhythm with Bruce's company, she realized just how much importance music had in her friend's life. It was almost pleasurable watch her body move, the gracefulness and elegance with which she moved puzzling everyone in the room. Her exotic emerald orbs connected with the stormy violet of the other, both hearts skipping a beat at the same time.

Damn, she wanted to ask her for a dance too.

"You know" Bruce said, catching Lyn's attention as they continued to dance "Harvey was head over heels for you. I'm sure you can still have a go with him if you asked him."

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed "Harvey is like a brother to me. Just like you!"

"Well, he certainly didn't see you as a sister…Come on Lyn, not even you can be _that_ naive." She averted her gaze and said nothing. Lynzirel would lie if she said she didn't notice the furtive stares and the slight caresses, but she never thought too much about it.

"Why are you telling me this now, Bruce?" the girl muttered more angrily than she intended.

"Because I want you to be _happy_ , Lyn. Since that incident with the...clown…" he whispered "you've been...drifting away." as their bodies started to move slowly, he placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm worried about you."

"...I'm fine, Bruce. I can take it." her gaze toured the room with vehemence until it hit unexpectedly with Harvey's hazel eyes,who after a second, smiled at her. It was a warm smile, full of emotion and satisfaction at her very sight. Without even realizing it, she placed a hand on the key that was currently dangling on her chest "In another life, perhaps… we could've been happy."

The music stopped, meaning that the song was already over. Bruce and Lynzirel gave a slight bow to each other and, before any of them could do something about it, Bruce was already being dragged by other woman for a dance with her. Lyn could not help but giggle as the women literally fought for Bruce's attention, something that clearly pleased the man.

With a sigh, the young woman started to walk towards Pamela, who was boringly listening to an old couple. Her expression made the girl grin, a grin that would fade instantly when a robotic sound reached her ears. Turning her head, she discovered a group of men turning in an old radio, catching a low signal.

"-It appears it was due to the medical negligence of his new doctor, Harleen Quinzel, that the Joker was able to escape from Arkham Asylum. His location for now stays unknown, but the police is doing everything they can to-"

Lynzirel accelerated her steps.

They had to get out of there.

She did not make it however, as for the second before she could reach her hand and her Pamela's face twisted into confusion, the windows' glasses shattered into millions of pieces as men with clown makeup on irrupted in the place, armed to their teeth. Shouts and screams flooded the place as fear and confusion reigned in the manor, the smell of gunpowder quickly filling the place

Pamela had only a second to react as she was suddenly being dragged by her roommate, her feet moving as a reflection. Before the goons could even see them escaping they were already out of the main hall, running through a long corridor.

"Pam." she said with a cold voice "You have to hide here."

The ginger's eyes stared into an ancient wardrobe. Lyn opened its doors, revealing an empty space.

"Me? W-What about you?" she tried to say as she was already being pushed into the object.

"I need to go back, try to help Bruce and Harv."

"Are you nuts!? What help are you going to be against that lunatic!"

"This is my home, Pammy. It has secret hidings and paths. If I can reach them, then I can lead them to a safe place."

"But Bruce also knows-"

"Pamela!" Lyn shut her as she held her hand "I have to go. I have to try."

Five seconds of silence passed. Pam watched in her eyes the resolution and determination, the fearlessly attitude...and knew she couldn't stop her.

"Please..." she begged as she helplessly placed both hands on her face "Please come back."

A quick nod was her answer before closing the wardrobe's doors.

Now, where was that damn passage?

* * *

"Gilda, stay behind me." Harvey said to the woman as he put his body in front of hers, acting as a shield. When finally all confusion vanished only for dread and fear to settle in, two of the henchmen went towards the main door and opened it in an almost ceremonial way. A tall and slender figure entered the manor, it's terrifying laugh already resonating in the walls of the place.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman!" the man said as soon as he stepped into the light, finally revealing himself as the Joker "Sorry to interrupt this loovely party, but I'm in dire need of a, uh, fundraising, you could say." he said before he giggled in a childish way "So, what better place to get a fundraising than the wealthiest place in the entire city, eh?"

After his words, one of his goons stopped in front of each people with a sack on his hands, awaiting for them to put all their money and jewelry on it.

"I now what you're thinking. I really do! 'But Mr. Joker, what are you going to give us in return'?" he continued with his high pitched voice "I know you rich people, always thinking in money. Money money and more money" the Joker boringly said, pointing the gun at his head "But know this. By paying me right now, you'll be ensuring my, er, activities, for a veery long time! Isn't that worth it?"

Harvey clenched his teeth. How dared this freak to collapse into his party? Into his best friend's house!?

 _He needed to be punished for this._

"Harvey?" the soft voice of Gilda awoke him from the trance, not realizing that he was squishing Gilda's hand all this time. He breathed in deeply and quietly, slowly soothing himself.

"I'm OK." he said turning his head to the woman with a forced smile. He was not ready however for what he saw when he looked again to the front, Joker's face just a few inches away from his. He gulped as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Who do we have here? If it isn't the main attraction of this party!" the criminal laughed as he hugged the man by the shoulders, aiming his gun to his head, making Gilda squeal "How about we do some fireworks to cheer up this party?"

"Come on, gentlemen. I'm sure we can find a pacific way to solve this." Bruce's seductive voice echoed in the room, provoking the two men to turn around. Joker tilted his head to the side, his grin slowly fading as he approached "If it is money what you want, Mr...Joker, I'd be more than willing to-"

The green-haired man did not hesitate to aim his weapon to Wayne's forehead, who shut up tight.

"Care to tell me then, Bruce Wayne…" his grin appeared again, this time more vicious and dreadful than before. "...where would be the fun in that? Killing a man who has escaped death once, however…" The raven-haired man gasped as he heard how the Joker readied his gun "...now that...that is funny."

Just about he was going to pull the trigger however, a small object fell from the ceiling. The Joker arched a brow as he saw the little metallic ball slide towards him.

"What the-"

Smoke was released like an eruption from the device, blurring everyone's sight and thus forcing Joker to put his arms over his eyes. Bruce did not waste a second and got out of his in an instant, quickly getting lost in the mist.

The man coughed and looked up as he could with his gun ready. He shot at the ceiling once, inoculating fear in the guests so no one would move. The tilting light of the hanging chandelier suddenly darkened, making the Joker to remove his arm off his face and look up.

He saw blackness and dark wings stretched out. He saw the figure coming closer and closer, the distant gaps and shrieks of terror from the wealthy scum announcing the arrival of the hellish monster.

His beautiful demon has arrived.

The smile in his face didn't get to form, as he was pushed to the ground by Crow's strong kick, disarming him. She did not waste any time with him however, as she threw the gun out of his reach and proceeded to attack the goons with her sword in hand, who didn't stand a chance against her fast and evasive technique.

As soon as the last of them fell, she covered herself with her feathered cloak and seeked for the clown with the heat sight of her blindfold. The people were already exiting the manor and, if she didn't catch the criminal soon, he could mix with the other guests and disappear.

That is, if he wanted to disappear. When Crow felt the hit on her head, her idea about his plans turned out to be false.

Before the Joker could hit her again, she jostled him and pushed him backwards.

With the smoke already dispersed, the two of them stood alone in the dance floor, looking at each other with such tension that it could be cut with a knife.

"Crowsy. My dear Crowsy." he started, as if tasting her name "We meet again."

"So it seems." he icy tone send shivers through his spine. His Cheshire grin became wider as he tilted moved one of his fingers in a 'no' motion.

"Tsk tsk, Birds. Is that a way for a lady to behave?"

"I'm not a lady, Joker. Not for you"

"Then what are you? A fucking lizard!?" he childly laughed, just to become deadly serious a second after "I hate lizards."

He had no time to even put his finger on the trigger however, as Crow threw her sword skillfully towards his gun, stabbing it and forcing the man to drop it.

"I'm the one that's going to stop you." she coldly said, sprinting to him. Their arms clashed together, Crow showing her teeth with ferocity as the other did the same with joy. He acted faster than her, kicking her guts strongly and making her cough.

"Can I at least get a dance with you, my oh so beautiful Crowsy?" he said, readying his fists.

"There is no music. The party is over." she responded, doing the same thing. Instead of clenching her hands into fists, she curled her fingers into deadly claws.

"Isn't the sound of broken bones, spilled blood and muffled screams of pain a song enough alluring for you? My dear Crow, if you haven't noticed by now...we are the party _."_

* * *

"I love it when you're-ugh-this rough. I kinda wanna get use to this."

"Enough, Joker. I'm tired of your talking" she replied seriously as he grabbed him by the handcuffs, dragging him closer to the Asylum's door.

"Well then, break my jaw and I'll be silent forever! Ha!"

"Keep talking and I'll consider it for real."

When they passed through the irony gates, the GCPD was already there. Gordon, who was talking with one of the doctors, nodded at her in a greeting as soon as he saw her. She did the same in reply, both entering into the main building together.

Without much consideration, she threw Joker's body to the ground, in front of the perplexed stares of the asylum's staff. When she was starting to turn around, a certain panting made her stare back at the group of people. Among them, a young, blonde woman was breaking through everyone else, trying to reach the door.

"Where is he!?" she desperately asked. When she managed to get to the door, under Crow's surprised gaze, kneeled and grabbed Joker's wounded body, who faintly smiled at her.

Harleen's eyes started to tear up, but she had to be strong. She couldn't show a type of concern further than what a doctor would have for their patient.

She had to be strong for him.

"Thank you for your service Crow, but you have already done…" her voice died in her throat as she stared up at the vigilante, her mouth widening "...enough."

Harleen Quinzel felt as if with only the Crow's shadow her mind could be eaten and carried to a world full of darkness and despair. She had mentally prepared for this encounter, but the monster she faced was more, much more than what she anticipated.

It was something about the way her hidden eyes looked down at her, something about the threatening aura she gave off.

"Dr. Quinzel." her voice, however, was much more melodic than what Harleen thought "I would advise you against getting too close with him."

"I-I'm a qualified doctor, Crow. I know how to-"

"He will be the death of you, Harleen." her words pierced her heart like an arrow. Her jaw dropped open as she tried to find the words while the man under him giggled at Crow's words "And yet I know that, by now, that doesn't change a thing."

The hooded woman gave them her back. Gordon approached her with a concerned voice.

"Should I advise the board of directors to dismiss her? She seems too...attached to the clown. She's even being investigated for his escape."

"It won't matter, Comissioner. He already have her." the darkness of her voice surprised Gordon, a person that was already used to her iciness "But do so."

"How do you know that?" he asked in almost a whisper.

She turned her head slightly. Her eyes drifted from the doctor,who was embracing the man to the giggling clown, who even with all the attention he was receiving from Harleen, only had eyes for his vigilante.. Joker's eyes met yet once again with Crow's, her figure delineated by the moonlight giving her an ethereal appearance, almost as if she was a dream. The moment lasted an eternal instant, Joker' heart skipping a beat at her barely sight.

"Because I am a woman too, Gordon. And you wouldn't imagine the things we do for love."

His acid eyes glistened as his pupils stretched.

"So you understand." he said, his voice slowly turning into laughter. A laugh that filled everyone's heart with fear.

 _I do._


End file.
